bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Academy Saga
The Academy Saga is the title of an abandoned series of eight BZPower epics. It took place in a radically altered timeline where Teridax failed his Plan, leading to a battle which destroyed Mata Nui's processor and caused his body to break down, the pieces forming what would become Aqua Magna's islands. The epics themselves took place roughly twenty to a hundred Earth Years after the timeline split, and featured Core Universe characters such as the Makuta and the Toa Nuva. The epics told the story of a troubled Toa fo Shadows named Iranu and his adventures through the famous school called The Academy. Epics The Academy Saga itself was intended to be a stand-alone prequel to an earlier epic (which is reguarded as a splinter timeline) called the Chronicles of Corona Nui. The first epic eventually led to two sequels, one prequel, and two ill-fated spin-offs. The Academy Series The central series of the Saga, Academy and its sequels detailed the multiple adventures of Iranu through his life. The first epic introduced the character and his background, as well as his arch nemesis and uncle, the Makuta Tyrhad. Throughout the epic series it would be revealed that Iranuw as the son of Icarax and the Toa of Lightning Kirahni, and the nephew of the now-shunned Teridax. In Generations, he would later marry a Toa of Lightning named Kivari, along with two tragically-fated sons and a daughter. He would become Headmaster of The Academy at one point, and helped save Aqua Magna from a rouge Great Being called Vryox and a mad Toa of Energy called Mourez. At the end of'' Generations'', Iranu disappeared into a wormhole with Mourez, leaving his allies on the crumbling planet. More than half of the epic was deleted in BZPower's Great Dataclysm, and the author has no plans of a rewrite. Dawn would have Iranu thrown into an alternate universe where Tyrhad ruled the world, and then to Bara Magna where he disguised himself as a Glatorian during the Skrall's attack on Atero. Meanwhile, Neyo and Ciahlk would attempt to save Aqua Magna's population using Mata Nui's head, transformed into a spacecraft. Dawn's ending was never truly revealed, due to the author's interest in the newly-created Expanded Multiverse. Heroes was a partial spin-off, telling of a group of Academy Toa who attended the school at the same time as Iranu, and embarked on multiple missions for Makuta Teridax, who was posing as the school's headmaster, Ignika. While Heroes had a promising story, it was completely deleted by the Dataclysm. The final epic, Legacy, was intended to create a backstory for Iranu. It, however, was abandoned after two chapters. *The Academy *The Academy: Generations (severely damaged by BZPower's Great Dataclysm) *The Academy: Heroes (destroyed by Great Dataclysm) *The Academy: Dawn (incomplete) *The Academy: Legacy (abandoned) Splinter Timeline Chronicles was the first epic in the series' universe, which told the tale of Iranu, Emperor of the Shadow Empire, and his path of redemption. It was co-written by fellow BZPower member Mahkii, of whom inspired the character of the same name. An updated version was attempted, but the Great Dataclysm halted work on it. Legacy of the Sword was a planned multi-author epic that would take place after Chronicles. It would have told of a powerful artifact on another island, a mad clone of Iranu called Irazon, and Iranu's descendant. It lasted for a few chapters, but problems with planning would cause it to be abandoned. *Chronicles of Corona Nui *Legacy of the Sword Spin-off Heroes was an attempt at a restart of the story, with a new team of Toa from the future who would discover a time-frozen Iranu, who would help them in their fight against Xada Nui's enemies. The epic was abandoned after one chapter. *Heroes of the Past Reboot A ninth epic is in the planning stages, but will be a reboot of the saga, retelling the original epic but with some alterations ranging from minor to major. It will be titled "The Academy", and a possible reboot of Generations may follow. The epic will provide a solid backstory for the universe, explaining how Aqua Magna became a populated planet, as well as the presence of familial relationships within the planet's population. The author plans to start on the epic immediently, but scheduling problems with his current epic may delay its posting. Category:Epics